Betcha Never
by nkitty29
Summary: Seto Kaiba is not attracted to his brother's secretary! He doesn't find her attractive. He doesn't want to know if her kisses are sweet. Kaiba is NOT turned on by her. So why does he stare at her butt when she's walking? Oh denial. Seto x Serenity
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will…

OMG! I somehow made it back to this section! –Gets hit by tomatoes- _Again, are you happy, Maria? _

This is an exchange to a friend who completed a challenge that I proposed to her. One of her favorite characters in the entire anime world is Seto Kaiba. (who doesn't love this guy?) So I decided to write a story about him (and Serenity) since writing is the only thing I'm good at. Plus lately I have been fangirling over Yu-Gi-Oh and the Seto/Serenity pairing. This story is going to be short; I planned it out to be less than ten chapters. (Though, I doubt it.) I'm hoping to get it done before Christmas. (Failed!) I'm warning you now that characters will be a bit OOC. Flames will not be allowed, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Oh yes, I almost forgot the title of the story is from a song sung by Cherie.

Seto Kaiba is not attracted to his brother's secretary. He doesn't find her appealing or attractive. He doesn't want to know how she tastes or feels like. Seto Kaiba is NOT turned on by her. So why does he stare at her ass when she's walking? Seto x Serenity

**Betcha Never**

_Betcha never you'd touch my heart…_

* * *

"Seto, you need a date for Sands' party."

The typing stopped and blue eyes looked up.

"Schroeder will have field day if he sees you unaccompanied again. You do remember what happened last time, right?" His younger brother teased.

"Mokuba, you know very well-" However, the younger man didn't let his brother finish.

The nineteen year old man walked around his brother's spacious office. His light purple eyes held mischief as he spoke. "I know…I know…you don't care what he thinks or what anyone thinks, but do you really want to deal with the women?" He looked away from the window that over looked the city of Domino. "Every time you go alone, you have women throwing themselves on you." He watched as Kaiba continued with his work, "You remember that one that slipped her hand down yo-" The typing stopped yet again.

"Don't you dare finish that." It was not a request, but a demand. Unlike others, Mokuba was not affected by the famous Kaiba glare. "Mokuba, don't you have work to do?"

"Nope, I finished the Singapore papers already." Mokuba sat down on the black leather couch in the office. "I have Serenity adding the finishing touches before faxing them over to Tan."

Kaiba felt a bit uneasy when he heard her name. Mokuba felt this and smirked, "I'm sure Serenity would make a perfect date." He made himself comfortable as he thought back to his secretary.

Serenity Wheeler had been working for Kaiba Corp for the last two years as his secretary. She was very good at her job, Mokuba never complained. He didn't hire her because she was Yugi's friend or Joey's little sister, he hired her because was an intelligent young woman who was organized, formal, responsible, and she was the only one who made his brother drool. Mokuba's grin grew as he remembered the many times he caught his brother staring at the young Wheeler. Mokuba couldn't blame Seto, after all Serenity was a fine woman with nice curves. However, Mokuba wasn't interested in her, he had his eyes on a certain American blond, but that's another story.

Kaiba couldn't believe what his brother was saying. He, the Seto Kaiba go out with the mutt's little sister? Just the thought of that made the CEO laugh. Going out with that woman was the last thing the twenty-four year old man was going to do. Kaiba had women crawling for him; he can pick any actress or model he wanted. If that was so, then why do his eyes always look at her figure when she walks down the hallway? Or why does he stare at her lips as she talks? Why does he wonder if she tastes as sweet as she smells?

_'Damn male urges!'_That was only reasonable explanation, the CEO could think of. After all, he was a man who was interested in the opposite gender and had certain urges once in a while. Even though, Serenity was the mutt's sister, she was a female with nicely developed parts. She was completely different from the time he remembered in Battle City a few years back. Kaiba was acting like any other man; he was just observing the eye candy.

His brother's voice snapped Kaiba out of his thoughts.

"Serenity won't so anything inappropriate." Mokuba emphasized a few words, "She's a suitable woman with morals and she can be friendly to even the fakest of people." The dark haired boy listed her traits with such a happy tone, but that changed.

"You know Seto…" Kaiba's sapphire eyes met the gaze of his brother. "Serenity is a very attractive woman. She'll turn heads at the party. You, like always, will became the envy of every man in that place with her at your side, don't you think?"

"Mokuba when did you became a perv?" His sweet innocent brother was acting like a over grown man who only had sex on his mind.

Mokuba gasped, "Seto, I'm nineteen, remember? How do you want me to think?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And don't think I'm blind!" He stood up and walked over to his brother's desk, "I have seen the way you look at her and Joey would get pissed off if he found out."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at his brother's statement. "I don't know what you're talking about…" He closed his laptop and moved it aside to look over at some papers.

Mokuba placed his hands on the black wooden desk. He continued pressing on the topic. "You don't have that lustful look in your eyes when you stare at her, but more of a-"

Kaiba didn't like where this was leading too, he didn't want to hear anymore of this. "Enough!" It was one of the few times he raised his voice at Mokuba.

The dark haired man was taken back a little. It was his cue to stop. "Very well…" He placed his arms at his sides, "However, I still think Serenity would be a good date to the party."

Before Kaiba could reply back with a witty comment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" Kaiba said expecting it to his secretary with the folders he had asked for an hour ago. His cold eyes stayed focused on the documents in front of him. He didn't see his brother's mischievous grin.

"Speak of the devil…" Mokuba whispered so only his brother could hear.

"Mr. Kaiba, Neya asked me to give you these folders."

It was her.

* * *

"I need coffee…" The young woman with ginger locks rested her head back as she finished with the papers in front of her. "That took longer than I expected…" She continued saying her thoughts aloud. She closed her hazel eyes for a moment, just relaxing before getting up.

The twenty-two year old woman sighed before getting up, today was such a tiring day for her. Even though, she did the same thing almost everyday (Monday thru Friday) today felt so much slower. The woman gathered her things and neatly placed everything on her desk before walking out into the main hallway of the floor. She held the folder in her hand tight, it held important documents.

_'All I need is Kaiba to approve and sign them before I can fax them out. Luckily, Mokuba signed them before he went out…'_Serenity thought to herself as she walked over to the elevator.

The secretary thought of boss and couldn't help, but smile. He was such a nice boy well man. In Serenity's eyes, Mokuba would always be the little boy she met in Battle City. She had been working for Kaiba Corp for two years, during this time Mokuba was more involve in the company and he needed some assist. Serenity instantly applied for the job like many other women did. She desperately needed the money to pay for college. Awful college debt. She was fortunate to be hired and to have Mokuba as her boss. If it was Seto Kaiba, Serenity was sure that she was going to get fired on her first day. After all, Kaiba never did like her friends or brother.

The hazel eyed woman felt a bit uneasy as she recalled that part. Seto Kaiba, the young CEO with the power and money that many dream of having. He said to be a cold hearted person who will do anything to get what he wants, even if he has to crush a soul of another. Serenity did remember how he acted during the Battle City tournament and she always heard Joey say something bad about him, but during her work at Kaiba Corp, she didn't see that cold hearted person many talked about. On the contrary, he was just like every man she had met, every business man that is. He is, of course, angry, stubborn, and arrogant at times, but that was just to keep up an act. In the business world people don't take you seriously if you act nice or gentle.

The so called dragon wasn't that scary to begin with. Serenity recalled her short moments with the CEO. She never felt that terror when his sharp cold blue eyes were upon her or when he spoke to her in his icily tone. She felt nothing…well maybe her heart beating a little faster. Like the majority of the women in the world, Serenity found the young CEO attractive. There was a reason why he was voted the number one bachelor in Japan for five years in a row, Seto Kaiba was just gorgeous. Serenity had a little crush on the brunette, but she knew that her fantasy would never come true.

Serenity knew her relationship with the older Kaiba was never going to get further than business. Unlike some women who try daily to grab his attention, Serenity just admires from away knowing that someday her prince will come and her crush on Seto Kaiba will fade away. Seto Kaiba only loved two things, power and Mokuba.

Her smile still graced her face. Ah...Mokuba. The one person that made Kaiba human. She had caught the brothers interact a few timed and, though many might not believe, Kaiba had a soft side.

"Excuse me, miss?" Serenity instantly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the eyes of the man who held the elevator doors open for her. "Are you going up?" He asked again.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, thank you." She stepped inside and the doors behind her closed.

"Ah, Serenity..." It was a hoarse voice, "It's nice to see you."

Serenity smiled as she got closer to the desk of the older woman. "Hello Michiko-san, I see that you're still sick." She greeted the older woman.

The forty-nine year old woman glared, "Oh please stop being so formal, Serenity." The dark haired woman coughed a bit. "And yes, the cold hasn't gone away, but don't worry some tea will do the trick." She took a hold of her mug on the desk.

Serenity would suggest going to see the doctor, but the older woman would just argue that she was fine. She shook her head, "I really hope you get better and soon. You could have taken the day off."

"You know that is impossible." Michiko said before taking a sip of her tea. "Remember, I'm the secretary of the older Kaiba. I'm sure Mokuba would have given me the day off, but Seto is a different story."

Serenity couldn't help, but agree. Michiko was Seto Kaiba's secretary, he was very demanding after all he was running an empire. "Is he in there?" She asked remembering that she needed him to look over some papers.

Before Michiko had a chance to answer, the young woman in front of her started to sneeze. "Oh dear, I hope you didn't catch the cold." The dark haired woman said worriedly. She gave the girl some tissues.

Serenity took them and shook her head. "Oh no, maybe some dust or allergies." She didn't want the woman to be worry over her.

"Or maybe someone is talking about you."

Serenity shrugged at the other woman's words, "You never know." She giggled as she threw away the tissue paper. "So is Mr. Kaiba in?"

Michiko nodded, "Of course he is. You know well that he never leaves his cave. Mokuba-san is in there as well."

"Really?" Serenity questioned, she thought the boy went out. She started to walk towards the office doors.

"Before you go, can you give this to Mr. Kaiba? He asked for them a while ago, I was too busy with some stocks updates to give it to him." Michiko held up a few folders, Serenity nodded and took them before knocking.

"Come in."

Serenity walked into the office and closed the door behind her, "Mr. Kaiba, Mrs. Neya asked me to give you these folders." Kaiba didn't look up from his papers. Mokuba, however, had his full attention on her. She smiled towards her boss, who returned the gesture.

"Serenity did you finish the papers?" He asked as the woman stood beside him.

She nodded as she placed the folders on the Kaiba's desk. "Mrs. Neya is sorry that she didn't give them in earlier, but the stocks updates were keeping her busy." Her hazel eyes looked at the brunette behind the desk. He still remained silent. She continued, "I finished the Singapore papers and only needs your signature, Mr. Kaiba." Serenity presented her folder and saw from the corner of her eye Mokuba's smile widen.

The younger man chuckled, "I knew, I could count on you Serenity." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Seto, Serenity deserves a treat for her work." The woman looked confused at her boss, something was up with him.

"Mokuba, I-" She was interrupted.

"No, no…Serenity you are a valued employee here in the company." Mokuba said with such pride that Serenity was so close of blushing of embarrassment.

"Mokuba quit it." Kaiba finally spoke and his blue eyes looked directly at his brother. He refused to see the woman. Her scent had already wrapped around him. "Wheeler, you can leave. I will have Neya send the papers down after I finish."

"Oh big brother, that's rude. You know that Michiko-san is sick and making her go up and down is mean." The boy's voice was teasing yet again. "Serenity will stay here until you finish." His eyes laughed and Kaiba knew this.

"Now if you don't mind…" In reality the others did, "I'm going to the coffee shop, Seto I'm getting you sandwich cause you have to eat something and Serenity I'll get you a vanilla latte since it's your favorite. Plus it's your treat." Mokuba started to walk towards the door, "Like I said before, Serenity you stay here until he finishes with our papers and that's an order." He closed the door behind him.

Kaiba knew Mokuba did all of this on purpose. His mind was already thinking of ways to get back at his brother.

He didn't want to, but he had to, Kaiba's blue eyes looked at the woman before him. Luckily for him, his desk covered her slender legs that attracted him however, he still had a nice view of her other assets. Her white blouse fit her perfectly, he was sure to get a good view if she bent down a bit. He mentally cursed at himself for thinking such things.

"Give me that folder." He snatched the folder from her hands quickly. His eyes needed to focus on something else.

Serenity was a bit surprise at his sudden action. It broke her train of thoughts. She was thinking about Mokuba's behavior, he was a bit too happy to her liking. It was as if he was plotting something. However, she got rid of the thought. Mokuba was a growing boy, so it was normal for him to act weird once in a while. She then thought to her other boss...the older Kaiba looked as if something was bothering him.

_'I wonder what that is…'_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will…

Thank you SO much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter…No flames will be allowed, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Seto Kaiba is not attracted to his brother's secretary. He doesn't find her appealing or attractive. He doesn't want to know if her kisses are sweet. Seto Kaiba is NOT turned on by her. So why does he stare at her ass when she's walking? Seto x Serenity

**Betcha Never**

_Betcha never you'd touch my heart…_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Serenity never did find out what was wrong with Kaiba.

"Get out."

Serenity stared dumbfound at the man behind the desk. "Excuse me?"

Kaiba didn't look up. His eyes continued reading over the papers. "I don't like to repeat myself, Wheeler."

The woman knew better to question Seto Kaiba again, but she was given direct orders from Mokuba, her boss. Even though Kaiba was the CEO and had more power than Mokuba, the young Kaiba was serious and expected his orders to be carried out. However, Kaiba was too…

Serenity decided to take the risk. "Mokuba asked me to stay here until you're done. He is also my boss. I can't disobey him."

"He's only the vice president." His blue eyes met the stare of her hazel ones. "I'm sure you know he doesn't have the final say over his older brother or you." His voice was as sharp as so was his gaze.

"The papers only need your signature." She responded quickly, "Your brother and two directors of the executive board have checked them over." Serenity made certain to emphasize a few words, "I'm sure you trust their judgment especially your brother's. He wouldn't sign anything that he didn't like, now would he?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, was she challenging him? He hid his smirk and leaned back into his leather seat. "My, my…what a sharp tongue you have." Seto always did love a challenge. "I'll give you a bone for acting so brave to talk back to me. So tell me Serenity…" The name easily rolled down his tongue.

Serenity's heart began racing just a bit faster.

"…what else don't I have to look over? After all there are other people to do my work. Maybe the company doesn't need me." He said in a false tone of thoughtfulness. Kaiba was mocking her. Maybe if he breaks her down to the weak woman that she is, he won't lust over her. He had to do something about his urges for her.

_'She's just a woman. I only feel lust towards her like any other man, nothing more. She's a distraction that I will make sure will go away.'_

The red headed stood her ground, she mentally cursed at herself. How could she think she had a chance to outsmart or beat him? Her job was hanging on the line, Kaiba wouldn't think twice of firing her on the spot. Serenity never liked to back down from a challenge. However, she had to draw out her white flag.

"Very well Mr. Kaiba." She smiled falsely, "I will return to my office."

This time he didn't hide his grin. "Giving up so easily…" Kaiba asked tauntingly.

Serenity looked skeptical. He wanted her to continued playing? Maybe he wouldn't fire her?

_'No…This is Seto Kaiba. He doesn't play around. He wants me to keep on going, so he'll have a reason to get rid of me.'_ She tried to come up with a reasonable explanation._ 'He still holds a grudge against Joey, so he'll take it out on me…'_

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but I have more to lose than you do. So I surrender." She did the last thing Kaiba wanted her to do…well technically it was the opposite, it was first thing he wanted her to do…bowed.

Just like Kaiba predicted, he got a nice and better view of her upper assets. He made a few guesses that involved the letter C and the color pink. Being a man with dignity Seto looked away and cleared his throat. Plus he was sure he was going to start blushing as he felt the heat rise to his face.

Serenity's eyes widen, she was absolutely mortified. In the position she was in, she was able to notice that her button was unfasten revealing a little too much skin. She quickly placed her hand on her chest to cover herself and stood straight. Her cheeks were already tainted rosy red. Her words were stuck in her throat and her eyes wandered around, she couldn't see her boss straight in the eyes without making a fool of herself. The gesture was suppose to be an act of respect and defeat...not led to her embarrassment!

Kaiba didn't like silence. He figured that she already knew about her little mishap, not that he was complaining. He turned his attention back to the papers. She knew how to take a hint and her way to the door.

The woman wasted no time in leaving the office. However, before she opened the doors, she asked for one favor. "Please call me when you are done. I don't want Mrs. Neya to go down." Serenity was thankful that her voice didn't crack.

Kaiba stared at her back more like her butt before whispering a yes. She didn't hear his reply, so she left as quickly as possible.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" The older woman was a bit startled by Serenity as she came out of the room in such a rush and slammed the door rather loudly. The hazel eyed woman held a hand to her chest and was taking in deep breathes. "You look flush. Don't tell me he started screaming at you?" Michiko was worry.

"No no no." Serenity quickly fixed her button and brushed the other woman off. "I was just nervous, you know? It's not everyday that I'm in the same room with Seto Kaiba." She weakly smiled.

Michiko frowned at this, before she could say anything the young woman spoke again. "Don't worry about me. Sorry, but I have to go. I still have some papers to finalize before going on my lunch break." Serenity continued with her hyper act and hurried away.

"I wonder what's wrong with young people these days."

* * *

"I'll take a vanilla latte and two dark coffees three sugars no milk." Mokuba looked over the display of treats, "Also give me two slices of strawberry cheesecake." He knew that Serenity had a sweet tooth and not to mention Seto too.

"Whip cream on the latte?" The brunette behind the counter asked as she started to take out the cakes for the young man. She wrapped them up and placed them into a bag.

"Yea…"

"Kenji! Two darks with three cubes no milk and a vanilla with topping!" The girl screamed to the other worker as she swiped the credit card and returned it to Mokuba. "You can wait over there, Mister. Thank you for coming."

Mokuba walked over to the end of the counter however, not before bumping into a blond.

"Watch out where you're going!" The voice was so familiar to the dark headed boy.

"Becky?"

Light green eyes that hid behind pink frames stared in annoyance at the other. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like that nickname." Staying true to the emotion expressed in her eyes, her voice held as much as frustration.

Mokuba smirked at the blond, it only annoyed her further. Why did he have pleasure of getting her angry? She adjusted her glasses, "What are you doing here?"

"Now what kind of question is that?" The grin still graced his handsome face. He placed the bag on the counter before continuing his conversation with the girl. "I have as much right to be here as you do. I'm not always in the office like my brother."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Really?" She said in a mocking tone, "So you just happened to drive seven miles away from Kaiba Corp to a get some coffee?" In a fashion that Mokuba considered cute, Rebecca placed a finger to her chin and titled her head a bit. "If I remember correctly, just around the corner of Kaiba Building there is a café shop which happens to be owned by your company…"

"But Becky…" He purred out her nickname and leaned a bit closer to her. He didn't even notice that his drinks were ready. "I don't like the coffee there, this place is so much better. Plus I get to see ladies so lovely as you." He was acting like a little schoolboy.

The seventeen year old girl (1) watched with bored eyes. "Childish..." She commented before walking away to the cashier with Mokuba following behind.

"Oh Becky, don't-"

She instantly turned around, "Don't you dare call me that." Rebecca's voice held venom and she was ready to attack. Behind the lenses her eyes narrowed as she looked at the vice president, "Mokuba, I'll save you the trouble and tell you now, I'm not going to go out with you." She turned away from him again.

Most men can't handle reject. They would immediately insult the woman who dared to reject them. They would think highly of themselves and go on to another woman who either has a bigger ass or cup size. However, our Mokuba Kaiba isn't like that. He loves a rebellious woman. He loves a challenge. It runs in the family…

"Rebecca, I'm a Kaiba and I don't take no for answer." He stood behind her while she ordered her drink. "Even if you say no, I won't go away."

"Then I'll make you…" The green eyed girl handed the money to the other girl. "By the way, why are you wasting time here? Don't you have company to run or a brother to save from eternal darkness?"

Mokuba chuckled, the first thing or rather yet the first person that came to mind was Serenity. "I have retired from saving my brother. The job has been taken over by someone else."

At this Rebecca's ears pecked up, "Who might that be?" Curiosity was getting the best of her. "Who else in the world can save Seto Kaiba?" She knew that there was no being in the world beside Mokuba that can get through to Kaiba. In Seto Kaiba's world there was one only person who mattered and that was his brother. Everyone else was just a pawn in his game of domination.

The famous Kaiba smirk made its way on Mokuba's face. "My lovely secretary."

Before taking a sip of her latte, Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "And who might be your lovely secretary?"

"Jealous?" Mokuba teased her in return the blond rolled her eyes and turned away. "I'm talking about Serenity."

Rebecca looked with curious eyes, "Serenity?" She thought back in her memory, that name sounded very familiar. "Serenity…" She repeated the name; it was then that she remembered. "You mean Wheeler's young sister?" Mokuba nodded and she continued, "I thought she would be in the States. How long has she been working for you?"

"You are certainty behind. She has been working for the past two years." Mokuba grabbed his forgotten items and started to walk along with Rebecca. "She has caught my brother's interest so I'm leaving the job to her."

"Yeah, yeah…" There was sarcasm in her voice. "I'm sure she got his interest in a physical way." She turned towards the other, "I'm sure she got your attention as well. I bet Serenity is beautiful woman. I heard that Wheeler was beating Devlin and Taylor with a bat to get them off his sister."

His purple eyes sparked in interest. "I still smell jealousy from you. Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" He pressed on the topic.

"Quit it!"

"Very well…" He'll just try again another time like always. "I have a gut feeling that Seto doesn't see Serenity as a lust object, but more as-"

Rebecca interrupted with a laugh, "Do you honestly think your brother has feelings for her?" She laughed again, "What makes you think that Kaiba is in love or will fall in love with her?"

"I can name a few reasons…"

"Yeah sure you can…"

"How much do you want to bet?" Rebecca stopped mid step, she knew that he was grinning ear to ear behind her. "Becky…" She clenched her fist and he saw that. "I mean Rebecca, why don't we make things interesting?" Mokuba was sure that got her attention.

"I'm listening." Her time in Japan was rather boring, after all being a genius, things get dull very quickly. She wanted some excitement and making a bet on Seto Kaiba's love life was just what she needed.

"If you're right that Seto doesn't have any real feelings towards Serenity, then I promise to back off and just as an added bonus Kaiba Corp will fund your research." The girl became stiff as she heard his words. "I heard from a little bird that you are planning to continue your grandfather's research, but is in need of money. I will make sure that my company will support your work."

In busy streets of midtown Domino City, everything became quiet for Rebecca as she turned to see (much to her surprise) the stern face of Mokuba Kaiba. He was actually serious about this. The blond thought about it for a moment. She bit her bottom lip as thoughts wandered in her mind. This was the perfect chance, a great opportunity for her work. And not to mention this was Seto Kaiba we're talking about. He only cares about work and his brother. He has never shown interest in the opposite sex, there are even rumors that he's trapped in the closet. He's too busy running an empire to care for love. Kaiba sees everything in a business way, if he can't gain anything from something or someone then he won't bother with it. What does Serenity have to give him? Nothing, but the pleasure of sex.

Rebecca smirked, this was just too easy. "Very well, I'm in. And if you somehow win, which I doubt it, I will give you what you always wanted, a date." She knew that it was impossible. Seto Kaiba was just too predictable and he won't fall in love with Serenity Wheeler.

But Mokuba thought otherwise…

"Deal…" He said, "And to seal this pact…"

His lips met hers in a surprise kiss, which earned him a slap across the face.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, is there something you need?" Michiko watched as her young boss exited his office and walked towards the hall. The old woman's gray eyes stared in wonderment, it was rare for Kaiba to leave his office. She quickly looked over at the clock on the desktop and it was one in the afternoon. Normally Kaiba had his lunch at two.

"Mr. Kaiba?" She called out again as she stood up from her desk. Once again she received silence as an answer. The dark headed woman sighed as his figure disappeared around the corner.

The other Kaiba employees were also surprise to see the CEO walking freely through the building. They falsely smiled as they all hurried to get back to work or at least pretended too. The men stopped flirting with their female co workers while the women smiled flirtatiously hoping to get some sort of attention from the tall brunette. The ones by the water cooler threw their drinks away and ran off to their stations, fearing that their jobs were on the line. In the elevator, the surprised and scared aura followed Kaiba. The new delivery boy was tapping his foot in a nervous fashion as he stood behind the CEO. The elevator ride going down lasted for hours for the poor boy.

Seto Kaiba honestly didn't know what drove him to do this. The last thing he remembered was signing the papers Wheeler had given him and now he was standing in an elevator going to her desk. Something was wrong here. Kaiba never made personal deliveries. So what was special about her? He couldn't even think of an answer. He could have easily asked Michiko to do it after all it is her job to listen and follow his orders, but the woman was sick. Kaiba was positive that Mokuba would give him an earful if he found out about it. Or he could have called Wheeler to give the folder herself. She asked him too, but Kaiba was doing it himself for some reason.

Maybe it was because he wanted to see her again? See her flowing ginger hair, her flawless legs, her angel like face.

"Damn it." He whispered as his mind was full of thought garbage! Kaiba's blue eyes looked at the reflection given off by the elevator doors. The poor delivery had become Kaiba's target.

"How could I have not noticed?"

Serenity asked for the umpteenth time as her head laid on the keyboard. By now, there were two pages of random letters on the screen. The young woman whined to herself, repeating how stupid she was not to notice that her button was undone revealing just a little too much skin in a certain area.

"And in front of him!" He probably thought she was seducing him or coming onto him. Would he tell Mokuba? Her eyes widen as she thought what would become of her. Or maybe she was over thinking this and he didn't notice? Seto Kaiba wasn't a perv was he?

"If you continue staying like that, your pretty face will be marked by the keys."

Serenity instantly looked up. Her cheeks were indeed marked by the imprint of the computer keys.

"Ryouta?"

The dirty blond man smiled as he walked over to the secretary. "So what was little Serenity crying about?"

She buried her face in her head, "I made a fool of myself in front of Kaiba."

His brown eyes looked questioningly at the woman, "What were you doing in his office in the first place?"

She looked up, "Giving him the final papers for the Singapore project."

He walked up behind her and placed hand on her shoulder as he leaned in closer to her. "Serenity if you screwed up on those papers you're dead, you know that right?"

"Those are nice words." She commented with a bit of anger in her voice.

Ryouta smiled, "I'm here to make you feel better." He said jokingly. Serenity rolled her eyes before brushing his hand away from her. "Come Serenity it's lunch time, let's go out to that American diner two blocks away. I'm sure that a greasy cheeseburger will make you happy and forget." He took a seat on her desk. "Maybe some cheese fries too."

"I have to wait until Mokuba returns so I can go on my lunch break."

"I don't think he will mind if you slip out."

"Who won't mind what?"

Serenity and Ryouta looked up at the doorway to see Seto Kaiba glaring at them. 

* * *

**(1)-** The American version of the show has Rebecca four years younger than Mokuba. I changed it to two years in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will…

I failed my goal (finishing it before Christmas)…oh well I'm still going to finish this story! Thank you so much for the reviews! Flames will not be allowed, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

Seto Kaiba is not attracted to his brother's secretary. He doesn't find her appealing or attractive. He doesn't want to know how she tastes or feels like. Seto Kaiba is NOT turned on by her. So why does he stare at her ass when she's walking? Seto x Serenity

**Betcha Never**

_Betcha never __you'd__ touch my heart…_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The delivery boy walked out of the elevator with a deadly pale complexion. Who knew that standing beside Seto Kaiba had such an effect? The boy's steps were slow and painful. He didn't dare turn around. He was afraid for his life. But he didn't do anything! He didn't even say a word! Yet he was traumatized for the rest of life.

"Could you move?" The voice sent a shiver up his spine. "You're blocking the way." He could feel his employer's blue eyes glaring down on him.

Seto Kaiba stared in wonderment as the young delivery boy ran down the hallway. He didn't walk nor power walk, nor jog, but ran. _'He can represent Japan in the Olympics…'_

The young CEO started walking towards his brother's office while ignoring the looks he received. The respond of his employees were the same as the ones upside. They rushed to their areas pretending to be working. Some avoided the gaze of the brunette while others, mainly women, tried to grab his action with lustful looks or moves. Sadly for them, Kaiba's mind was somewhere else. His thoughts were wrapped around the incident that occurred earlier in his office, primarily on the ginger headed woman. His mind still didn't get rid of those thoughts. He as well didn't come up with an answer to his actions.

Personal delivery? (Run for the hills!)

'_I will know for sure that she received the documents.'_ The excuses began. Seto tried to reason with himself and come up with a rational excuse. _'There won't be any delay and she will fax them over immediately if I hand it to her in person.'_ He smirked. He got that out of the way. Now to hand in the papers and leave, he shouldn't waste time on this. He had a company to run after all.

Kaiba reached his brother's section; he knew that because he could a certain lovely voice.

"How could I have not noticed?" The CEO's lips curled up into a smirk, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

_'Pink bra, cup C…'_ He stopped in shock. Where the heck did that come from?_ 'Damn hormones.'_ Seto massaged his temples. Christ! What was wrong with him today? It's probably just side effects of working nonstop for the last two weeks. He hadn't slept for more than three hours for the past weeks. The new shipments overseas were becoming a greater problem than he had expected, especially now that the States was heading towards a recession. Of course there were other things to deal with, one being that damn party, which by the way he isn't planning to attend.

"I'm sure that Serenity would make a perfect date." His brother's words came back to haunt him. Kaiba rolled his eyes at the thought. She would be a good eye candy in his opinion.

Taking Seto Kaiba out of his thoughts was strong voice with a mischievous tone. "…your pretty face will be marked by the keys." His eyes darted to the door that led to the vice president's office. A sandy blond man probably as tall of him or maybe an inch shorter was leaning against the doorframe. Just who was he? Why wasn't he running in fear like the others?

"Ryouta?" That got Kaiba's full attention.

His eyes darted the figure of the man as he causally walked into the office. Kaiba followed quickly behind with silent steps. His ears became deaf as his eyes watched the scene unfold before him. The one named Ryouta, who Kaiba had recognized to be a worker in the foreign affair department, walked over to the distressed red head. Kaiba flinched when the other man laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. His eyes narrowed as the man leaned in closer to the woman.

A strange and unknown feeling formed within Seto Kaiba. It was a mix of anger, he wanted to harm (or if possible kill) that guy, and fear, he was scare to lose something (someone). Confusion then arose…why was he feeling like this? It didn't make sense. Why did he care how close Ryu, or what's his name, is to Serenity? He shouldn't even bother with them. It's their own business as long as they did their job (correctly of course) then fine! However, it bothered him greatly and he didn't like it.

_'Jealousy…'_ Yes, that's what it was. Kaiba concluded that he was jealous. It was an unfamiliar emotion to him. He rarely-well never felt it, after all he had everything! Okay, so he was jealous, but for what reason? So what? That guy was a little too close to Serenity, the woman that held his attention every time she walked into the room, it didn't matter. It wasn't a big deal that the brown eyes of that other man were eying the well developed figure of Serenity and practically flirting with her. (Wrong!)

However, it was a big deal to Seto. He watched from the doorway with a grim face. Yes, today was a great day for Seto Kaiba and it wasn't even his lunch time. Ryouta was sitting relaxed on the desk and the secretary was now calmed with a small smile on her face as she listened to man who comforting her. It was such a romantic scene that Kaiba desperately hated and wanted to ruin.

"I don't think he will mind if you slip out." Excuse me? Who's going out? It was the perfect moment to have his presence be known. He as well wanted to know what the hell was going on. (and wanted to stop these crazy thoughts of jealously.)

"Who won't mind what?"

Serenity was thankful that she was sitting down. If she wasn't then she would have fallen. His voice just scared her. He came out of no where! Wait, what was he doing here in the first place? The dragon never left his lair…

Her heart started to beat faster as her mind was full of different possibilities. Oh my, was he here to fire her? Talk to her about the incident upstairs? Her cheeks were turning pink as she thought of that. He was ready to dismiss her! She should plan looking for another job…yes she should do that right now…!

"Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba, how can we help you today?" Serenity looked up at the brave soul who dared to speak first, Ryouta. The blond smiled at his boss as he got off the desk, he stood next to Serenity and continued to stare at the brunette who remained unchanged.

The woman tried to remain calm. However, it was hard to do. She didn't like the tension that was building up. Her hazel eyes looked over at the Kaiba, he was definitely angry and that was never good. Serenity had a feeling she was going to witness the dragon's rage, that she never seen first hand. And great for her, she was target…right? Ryouta had nothing to do anything so Seto Kaiba was after her, right?

After what seems like hours for the woman her boss' voice cut the silence.

"I would like an answer to my question." She would sense the bitterness in his voice. He looked over at her. Serenity felt lost and speechless as she stared into his sapphire eyes.

Once again she was saved by the man, who she had forgotten was there, "I was just discussing with Ms. Wheeler if she wanted to have lunch with me. I was telling her that Mr. Mokuba wouldn't mind if she left for lunch." Serenity was amazed that the man remained undisturbed by the presence of their boss. It was a miracle.

"What exactly gave you that idea?" Serenity noted that Kaiba was not trying to hide the fact that he was pissed off.

"Ms. Wheeler has already finished her job for the afternoon. I think it's safe to say that Mr. Mokuba won't be needing her for a while. As you well know for an employee to work efficiently a break is needed in their day." Ryouta spoke again with his calm tone.

"My brother isn't her only her boss." Kaiba replied quickly. That guy was pushing his buttons and in the wrong way. "I may need Ms. Wheeler's assistance."

Yes, she was very thankful for the chair. She almost lost her balance again. What's going on?' She couldn't help, but wonder as she closely observed her boss. 'There's something different.' Yes, there was something else. He was angry no doubt about that, but he was also acting like Joey when that Australian guy came to visit Mai.

_'No!'_ She blinked as she continued to think about it. 'No, it couldn't be.' Her heart was beating faster for another reason now._ 'Jealously?'_ It was impossible, Seto Kaiba can't be jealous.

Serenity wasn't the only one who figured it out. Ryouta raised an eyebrow at his new revelation. Who would have thought Seto Kaiba was one of those men?

Yes, Seto Kaiba was one of those men who was after dear Serenity. The young man almost laughed out loud. This was very interesting. Serenity was an attractive woman. Ryouta will admit that he was dumbstruck when he first met her and she had a personality to match her beauty. However, Ryouta was a loyal man to his fiancée and thus he had a platonic relationship with Serenity. Now Seto Kaiba was different, he didn't someone he could whisper sweet nothings to. He was single and attracted to Serenity beyond the point of just being friends...at least that's how it looked. He also knew that Serenity had a thing for Seto Kaiba…

He smirked. This could be used to his advantage or at least entertainment. "Mr. Kaiba, you are absolutely right. I wasn't thinking." He was lucky that his voice didn't crack, he really wanted to laugh, but he had to pull this off.

Ryouta turned his attention to the woman with ginger locks. She hadn't said a word the whole time. "Ah Serenity, Mr. Kaiba is right. I guess we'll have to reschedule for some other time." He took a hold of Serenity's hand, he had a feeling he would be dead by tomorrow morning or tonight. He could felt Kaiba's heated glare on him, Ryouta was surprised that he wasn't melting.

Serenity was taken back by the gesture and eyed Ryouta, something was going on. From the first day she met Ryouta she knew he was joker like her brother. Sometimes she wondered how his fiancée can put up with him. However, the same thing can be wondered about her, how can she deal with Joey? Maybe that's why she liked Ryouta, he was her brother at work.

Ryouta spoke, "I have a better idea, come over to my house. I'll make a home cook meal for you. It has been a while since we talked away from the company." The brown eyed man tried to keep on a straight face, but that was hard to do. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as his boss twitched in frustration. Yes, the plan was working! Score!

Serenity was surprised at the offer. For that moment her mind forgot about the issue with Kaiba and his so called jealously. It just flew out the window. She looked strangely at her friend. His brown eyes were glimmering with mischief. She chose her words carefully, "I would like-" She didn't finish.

No…This was not happening. That idiot thinks he can talk back and flirt shamelessly with her in front of him! Yea, someone was getting fired!

Kaiba was sure that the papers were ruined by now. He had a tight grip on the documents, his knuckles were white.

To hell with it! He was jealous, pissed off, annoyed and in a mood to destroy. Seto Kaiba will admit that he is drawn to the Wheeler and he doesn't like the way Ryouta is holding her hand or looking at her. However, he will not admit or even come to the conclusion that he has any feelings further than lustful one for that woman!

"I would like-" She was answering?

No…

"I suggest you stop this foolishness, before I fire you two." Kaiba watched as the man turned towards him, but didn't let go of Serenity's hand. Serenity turned pale. Seto continued, "You two can discuss dinner plans-" He will make sure that there weren't going to be any dinner plans anytime soon. "-later after working hours. If you don't mind…" His cold eyes looked directly at Ryouta, "I want you to leave." His voice grew stronger, "I must have a word with Wheeler."

Alone? Serenity looked at Kaiba with an open mouth. She had to be alone with him again?

It was fun while it lasted. Ryouta thought as he let go of Serenity. He smiled as he looked down at her. He saw her worry eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine." And he wasn't talking about the dinner plans. "We'll make plans some other time." He walked around the desk and towards Kaiba who moved aside. Ryouta bowed at his boss, he smiled. This afternoon was very entertaining. As he got to the door, he turned around behind Kaiba's back and gave Serenity a thump up with a grin.

Serenity looked confused. She was missing something. "What?" She said aloud.

Ryouta closed the door and walked away laughing. How many people can say that they got the Seto Kaiba pissed off and was able to laugh about it at the end?

The silence was back and neither of them liked it.

Serenity was nervous again and Seto Kaiba was Seto Kaiba, proud that he got rid of that pest.

Serenity looked up from her desk and stared at the still figure of Kaiba. She cleared her throat and got the courage to talk. "I'm sure you're here to talk about the Singapore papers. Is everything to your liking?" She asked as she stood from her seat and walked around her desk. Her plan was to get the papers and have him leave as soon as possible. She wasn't in mood to deal with anything, she just wanted her lunch break.

Kaiba ignored her question and got the point. "Next time Wheeler keep your personal affairs away from work."

Serenity was confused yet again, "Excuse me?" She didn't like his little comment, she knew it wasn't going to go well.

"What did I mention upstairs to you earlier?"

She thought back to their past moment. Serenity really didn't want to remember. "You don't like to repeat yourself." She quoted his previous words. Her mind tried desperately to block out the rest of the memory.

Seto let a small smile grace his handsome face. "Exactly." He walked closer to her.

"Very well sir, it won't happen again. I can assure you of that." She wanted to wrap that up and move onto the next topic. "Now going back to the papers, were they to your liking?"

Kaiba sensed her hurry, however, at the moment he wasn't in any rush. "They were acceptable." They were actually more than acceptable. It's almost as if he did them, of course the keyword is almost. "I signed them expect them to be shipped out by four today." He handed her the documents that weren't destroyed by chance.

The woman took them and placed them on the desk. She turned to Kaiba, "I will do that now. Is that all?" She prayed for a yes.

"No…" Serenity controlled back a sigh of frustration. She nodded for her boss to continue. "I want to get started on the Yotsuba project." Yes, he was going to keep her busy. Sorry, but no date plans for now. "So I suggest you don't make arrangements tonight or anytime soon."

Serenity raised an eyebrow as she leaned in closer. "That project isn't suppose to be active until December." It was way too early for it. There are other things to worry about at the moment, like what's going on in the States.

"I like to get a head start." It was a typical Kaiba answer.

Serenity didn't say anything.

"We will conduct the outline this evening."

What is wrong with him? Serenity was collecting her thoughts, "This is very short notice. I was actually-" However, she was quickly interrupted.

Seto already knew where she was going. "You were considering going out with that flirtatious idiot." The bitterness was back.

"Yes I wa-" She stopped herself as her mind went back to his words. Did he just insult her friend? And flirting? It was getting annoying having to listening to him sometimes. She took the risk again and let her tongue run loose. "First of all, Ryouta is not an idiot. I don't appreciate you disrespecting my friend. And second, he was not flirting."

"Not flirting?" The CEO chuckled at this, he stepped closer to the red head. "He had his hands all over you and he wasn't looking at you with innocent eyes." Just the thought of it was making him angry again.

"What?" She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Where did he see that? She would like to know! "I don't recall any of that. Yes it is true that he held my hand, but he wasn't all over me. Ryouta will never look at me in that such a way. He was asking me for dinner not a one night stand!" Now she was the one getting angry.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Dinner at his house. What does that say?" His tone was demanding.

"You shouldn't assume things right away!" Didn't Kaiba know about Emiko? Ryouta's fiancée? "I'm positive you don't know that-"

He didn't let her finish. "What am I suppose to think if I see two of my employees this close." It was then that Serenity noticed the small space between them. She moved back, hitting the edge of her desk. But that didn't change their position. Another step and he would be on top of her.

"Holding hands and talking about a dinner date. It's straight out of a high school movie. I'm surprise he didn't kiss you good bye before he left." Serenity could smell his cologne. She left her knees getting weak as she stared into his eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba, you are going too far with this." She placed a hand on his chest. He flinched on the contact. He also noticed how close they were. "Making up things without knowing the facts." She tried to push him back, but no use. She couldn't, she didn't want too.

"Facts? I saw enough-" This time she didn't let him finish. Kaiba was impressed.

"No, you didn't see anything. You don't know anything. Ryouta has a fiancée and he will never be unfaithful to her. I have been to his house countless of times just to have dinner and all those times Emiko has been there. You know nothing of Ryouta to make up such assumptions."

That was something new. Fiancée? Yes, he didn't know about that. However, he wasn't going to confess that he was wrong. His silence was enough for her to know that she was right and that she maybe actually won this little battle.

"Mr. Kaiba, you got the wrong impression of Ryouta and me. Now won't someone get the wrong one about us if they happen to walk in?" Serenity didn't want that. It really wasn't such a comfortable position. It will give someone the idea that they were about to kiss or that he was about to ravage her on the desk.

"I rather have people talk about us than about you with someone else."

* * *

AAAAAAAAA! I never thought I would say this, but I hate Seto Kaiba. Why must you be so hard to write? I don't like how Kaiba came out. Way out of character…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will…

This would have been up sooner, but there's this little feeling called doubt that kept me from updating sooner.  
Thank you for the reviews! Really, thank you!

Seto Kaiba is not attracted to his brother's secretary. He doesn't find her appealing or attractive. He doesn't want to know if her kisses are sweet. Seto Kaiba is NOT turned on by her. So why does he stare at her ass when she's walking? Seto x Serenity

**Betcha Never**

_Betcha never you'd touch my heart…_

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

****-**

Eavesdropping was the new favorite hobby at Kaiba Corp. Yes, it was very popular. It was even done by the little brother.

Mokuba leaned against the door to his office section. His lips were curled up into a mischief grin. He could easily be confused for the Cheshire Cat from Wonderland. The workers of Kaiba Corp looked with curious eyes at their young boss. They whispered among themselves as they walked by.

The dark haired young man paid no attention to his employees. He leaned his head back as he thought of the words exchanged in the other room. His mind played over the bits of the conversation he heard. He learned some interesting things that could be used to his advantage. He surely wasn't going to lose the bet with his dear Becky.

His brother's last line was priceless. If it were possible his sly smile grew.

"_I rather have people talk about us than about you with someone else."_

The younger Kaiba never thought he would hear those words coming out of his brother's mouth. It had taken everything in Mokuba not to open the door and just run in there to make sure it was truly his brother. And the fact that he was talking was his secretary, Serenity Wheeler, the younger sister of the so called mutt, made it even better.

'_Well, I don't want to ruin their precious moment.'_ A few naughty thoughts entered Mokuba's mind_. 'Brother, if want rumors about you and Serenity to spread around, I'll be more than happy to help.'_ He chuckled a bit before pressing his ear against the door.

Maybe there'll be more interesting things to learn….

* * *

Last time Serenity checked her ears was about two months ago. The audiologist told said that her hearing was fine, almost perfect. However, right now, the young Wheeler doubted the words of the doctor. She was positive that she heard wrong. _He didn't just say that…_

She blinked once then twice as she stared up at the man who was towering over her. He kept a stern face. Her mouth was slightly opened as if she was about to speak. However, no words escaped her lips. What can you say to that?_ 'Oh yes, Mr. Kaiba rumors about you and me having an affair sounds great!'_

No! The press will have a field day! Kaiba Corp will be buzzing with gossip along with the rest of Domino City. Serenity start to think of what will happen to her once her co-workers (women) found out. It wasn't a pretty thought.

This is all a joke, right? He was just playing with her, no? He wasn't serious. He couldn't be. He was just teasing her to make her scare. Serenity tried to reason with herself. Though, it was hard. Her mind kept playing his words. The strong image she created a few moments ago was crumbling down.

Serenity could feel her heart beat increasing and she wasn't the only one. She could feel his heart pounding. Her hand remained on his chest. _She was still touching him._ It added more to the nervous feeling that grew in her. This isn't happening. She isn't suppose to feel this helpless or weak.

True, she had feelings for Kaiba, but it was a small crush, nothing more. Yet she found herself trapped and with a want to reach out to him. Deep down inside, in the bottom of her heart, she wanted his words to be true.

'_No! It's nothing more than a crush. He's an attractive man who is out of my league…'_ Her thoughts didn't help.

Kaiba was in a similar situation. He surprised himself with his own words. They just slipped out. It was meant to be a silent thought. But that little emotion, jealousy, took over. For the first time in years, Seto allowed his feelings to take control for that moment. His words expressed his hidden desires that he desperately wanted to deny.

However, that wasn't the reason why his heart rate changed. No, his words were a bit out of character, but they weren't the cause to his mind spinning out of control or his hormones acting up. No…it was all her face…

His blue eyes betrayed the composed expression he showed. He looked down at her baby face with a desire to sweep her off her feet. He wanted to pull her closer. Her cheeks were tainted rosy red. She looked like an innocent school girl in love. Her beautiful hazel eyes were clouded with trouble. Her parted pink lips were luscious and just so tempting. They were begging to be kissed. Bottom line in the CEO's mind, Serenity Wheeler looked cute.

_Wait, what?_ When did he turn into a romantic _idiot_? Is this Seto Kaiba?

'_I should make an appointment with Doctor Yazaki.'_ He thought about his psychologist. Something was wrong with him. Earlier he thought Serenity was…dare he say it?…sexy and now he thinks she's cute. He could feel the heat rushing to his face as his thoughts wandered on. His heart was already beating quicker every passing second and now he was just losing it. It didn't help that she continued to hold a grip on him and he was so close to her warmth.

They didn't know how long they remained quiet. Maybe it was a few seconds or a few minutes? However, they both knew that the silence must be broken.

Serenity took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Mr. Kaiba…"

Seto had enough of the awkward moment and it only became worse as his eyes continued to watch her. Her chest rose as she breathed in and out. It seemed she fastened that button. Kaiba felt a bit disappointed at that. His eyes then widen when she licked her lips. A simple task and it was driving Kaiba to the edge. Men's minds are very complex aren't they?

Seto Kaiba wasn't the only one with wicked thoughts. Outside the younger Kaiba was dying to know why there was silence. His mind jumped to conclusions that only a man would think of.

"Mr. Kaiba…" He heard her whisper his name in such a way that he couldn't look away. Was she doing this on purpose? Did she know the affect she had on him?

Serenity continued. She had free herself from her thoughts and found her voice again. "We should stop this foolishness." She pushed him back and surprisingly he moved back, but only a little. Her arm dropped to her side. Her warmth was slowly leaving him.

She wanted an end to all of this. She just wanted to forget what happened today. He probably didn't mean his last statement. He probably also had a tough day and was letting his anger on her. Serenity was getting dizzy from her own thoughts. She wanted it to end.

"You obviously didn't mean your last words." She was trying to convince herself. She chose her words carefully. "You can't get tangled up in those sorts of affairs. Your reputation is on the line. Having-"

Kaiba watched as she shuddered with her words. She was trying too hard. He still found it cute in a way. Her words made him raise an eyebrow. He knew exactly what he said. He was caught up in the moment and said what his heart (Yes, he has a heart!) wanted to say. To be honest he didn't regret saying it, it was the truth. Yet he still refused to believe he had any other feelings for her than sexual ones. (Isn't he in denial?)

However...when did he care what others thought of him? As long as he had the power, he didn't care what the public's opinion was. He learned over the years how the media functioned. One day you are on the front covers with bold headlines and the next day you are old news that no one cares. It was a waste of time to worry about the media. The press had an influence over the public's thoughts on his business, but no matter what there will always be a need for the company and its products. So it didn't matter, profits were always up. If anything got out of hand money always seem to magically make everything all better.

"I meant every word that I said." He interrupted her. His tone remained sharp not expressing any of his inner conflicts.

Serenity was taken back. "Excuse me?" She lost count how many times she said those words. Each little thing that left his lips was a puzzle to her. Maybe call Yugi? He is good in solving puzzles…

Seto wanted to make sure she understood him clearly. "You heard me right. This time I have no problem repeating myself." The brunette noticed that the woman became stiff.

Before Serenity could utter a word, the phone rang. She was grateful. She honestly didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't expecting that type of answer. She wasn't expecting anything that happened today. The red head walked around her desk as quickly as possible. She brushed against him and flinched at the contact. She picked up the phone at its third ring.

"Good afternoon, Mokuba Kaiba's office." She leaned over her desk, one hand supporting her on the table and the other holding the phone.

Kaiba's blue eyes never left her figure. It was a sudden transformation, one moment she was nervous (aka cute) and now she was serious (aka sexy). She had taken a seat and was now dotting down information. She was in work mode. It was as if she completely forgot about their argument and his presence in the room.

The brunette couldn't help, but smirk. The sex appeal that attracted him was back. Kaiba always had a thing for confident women.

'_Am I actually thinking of…?'_ Seto couldn't finish his thought. He was scared…yes scared to where it might lead to.

He turned away from the busy secretary and walked towards the door. He had accomplished what he originally came to do and that was to give her the documents. The whole thing with Ryouta and what followed was a little detour for them. _Yet at the same time…_

Seto looked over his shoulder at the woman who was absorbed in her work. Her honey eyes never looked up, but stayed focused on the work. The smirk still graced his handsome face. She was indeed a valued employee at the company as his brother said. After all, she was the only woman to make Seto Kaiba get so worked up.

Serenity heard the door click close. She sighed in relief. He thought she wasn't paying attention to him, oh no, he certainly had her full and upmost attention.

She was half listening to the speaker on the phone. He was saying something about a meeting in Tokyo with the representatives of something and something. Serenity didn't bother to listen.

Her thoughts remained wrapped around his words. Everything that came out of his mouth shocked her. One moment he was making assumptions about Ryouta and her and then he goes off saying things that make her knees go weak and her heart racing. _Rumors about them in that type of relationship?_

She was happy when the phone call came. She needed a distraction. She needed to get away. The woman didn't like to run from her problems, but…She didn't know how to deal with boss right now. Though, she knows that someday, and that's going to come soon, she'll have to confront him again.

* * *

"Strawberry cheesecake?"

The older Kaiba blinked at the white box present in his face. His azure eyes looked over at the one holding the box. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mokuba?"

The nineteen year old smiled as he lowered the box. "I was going to get you a sandwich, but then when I saw the cake I just had to get it." He opened the box and admired the dessert. "It has been a while since you had something sweet. Your diet consists of only coffee, you need a change." Mokuba spoke in a thoughtful tone. His smile still lingered on his face.

In reality, Mokuba was a bit upset. He was hoping for some more juicy information from his brother and Serenity. Or at least hoping they would remain alone a little longer. But that little dream came to an end when he heard the phone ring. Mokuba mentally cursed at the interruption.

He had to get them alone! He wasn't playing matchmaker or cupid. There was no need for him to do so. Seto and Serenity were already a match, they were already in love! Ok, maybe that's saying too much, but there are a connection! All they need was to open their eyes and hearts. Mokuba was sure that some quality time alone would do the trick. The boy was too deep into thought to notice his brother's stare.

The CEO looked suspiciously at the other. His brother is known to be a good actor at times. He's also known to be quite a nosy person. His ears had picked up the whispers of his workers. Something was up. Something was always going on with Mokuba. Either he was planning how to get to the Hawkins girl or how to mess with Seto's life.

"Did you enjoy listening?" He wasted no time to get to the point.

The question caught the other one off guard. "What are you talking about?" Mokuba put on a convincing face of uncertainty and innocence. "I just came back." He added in his defense.

"Really?" Sarcasm roared in his voice. "You just happen to come at _this very moment_."

Mokuba continued to play clueless. "I didn't know you were here." Regardless of the fact that everyone on the floor was talking about Kaiba's presence. "I was going to give Serenity her treat then go upstairs."

The name of the woman instantly made the CEO think back to their moment. "Whatever…" Her face resurfaced in his mind. He started to walk away. "We're getting started on the Yotsuba project." The older man didn't bother to turn around as he spoke.

Mokuba blinked a few times. He thought that was just a cover. He didn't think his brother was serious. It was currently summer and the project is for December, it was too early.

'_That's right!'_ The vice president hid the smile that threatened to grace his face. Even though his brother's back was turned he still had to be careful. _'Didn't he mention earlier that tonight they were going to do the outline?' _Yes, tonight!

"Too early for that, but very well." Mokuba said in a tone too cheerful for his brother's liking. "I'll be upstairs later." His brother's figure disappeared as he turned the corner.

Mokuba smiled to himself before getting his things. He was caught red handed eavesdropping, but that didn't matter much to him. All that mattered now was moving on to the next step…

He knocked on the door before heading in. "Oh Serenity…"

Seto entered the elevator and had a few thoughts in mind. Get more information on Ryouta and what the plans for tonight will be.

* * *

"She won't be back until morning?" The woman held the phone close to her ear as she locked the door to the office. It was six in the evening thus Serenity's day was over. She walked down the hallway with the phone still in hand.

"Yea Tea ain't doing so well with her leg. Mai's staying with her until Bakura gets back."

"Do you want me to go over?" Serenity pressed the button for the elevator. "You know I can get there fast. I can help if you want."

"Ren calm down." The man over the phone tried to reassure the other. "We'll be fine."

In the background there was crying. "Haruhi…" Serenity whispered the name of her beloved niece. The red head could hear her brother saying sweet words to calm his daughter. "Joey, I'm going over." It wasn't that she didn't trust her brother alone with the baby. It's just that…okay, in reality, she didn't trust her brother with a seven month old baby.

"Sis, I told you everything will be fine." Joey managed to say over the child's crying. "I'm going to spend some bonding time with Haruhi."

"Joey…" She said unease. She entered the elevator not noticing the man inside. "She's hungry or dirty."

"You're right. She's very dirty." The younger Wheeler could imagine her brother holding his nose. "Serenity, I'll call you back."

Before she can say anything to him the line went dead. The woman sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator. She flipped close her mobile phone and placed it in her purse. She was definitely heading over to her brother's.

"Let me guess…" Serenity was startled by the voice. She looked at the man beside her. "You think your brother is clueless when it comes to children."

The ginger haired woman smiled, "He can duel, cook, clean, and even sew." Joey could do almost anything house related, after all he grew up with their worthless drunken father and had to care for himself. "...but taking care of children…no."

Ryouta laughed, "Worry?" He didn't have to ask. Her face clearly showed what she was thinking.

"Very…" The elevator stopped on the main floor. "Ryouta…" She didn't know how to ask her question. She paused trying to find the right words. She didn't want to sound needy or wanted to impose in any of his plans. "I was wondering-"

"If I can give you a lift to your brother's?" The blond finished for her. He received a nod. "I will, but I don't suggest that you go."

"Huh?" The woman exited with Ryouta walking beside her. Her wondering eyes went his brown ones.

"Joey's a dad now. You should have more faith in him. He's no longer that teenager boy who picked fights after school. I'm sure Joey's going to be fine with her. It'll be a new experience for him. If he really needs you he'll call you screaming for help."

Serenity knew that Ryouta had point. Joey wasn't careless. He loved that little girl so much and would make sure she was safe at all cost. She was positive that right now he was showering Haruhi with kisses and hugs. But her concerns did not leave.

"I'll still go, but just to check up on them then leave."

Ryouta chuckled. "As you wish my lady." He bowed.

Serenity rolled her eyes at his immature behavior. She walked through the glass doors of Kaiba Building. The warm summer breeze danced around her as she walked down the steps. She turned towards her friend and was about to strike a conversation, but he beat her to it.

"So what did you and our cold hearted boss talk about after I left?" The secretary froze at his question.

He just had to bring it up! Serenity thought she moved and pushed it away, but no Ryouta had to dig it up from its grave. After the whole incident with Kaiba, Serenity focused completely on work. She didn't stop not even for lunch. Though, she did enjoy the cheesecake and latte Mokuba had bought her. The vice president was awfully quiet around Serenity. However, she didn't pay much attention. She kept her mind busy. Serenity blocked out anything related to her boss.

"It was nothing, just the documents." The woman felt the other's eyes pierce through her. They searched for an answer in her hazel eyes.

Ryouta didn't believe her. She became tense when he brought up the topic. Something happened. There was no 'nothing'. No one reacts the way Serenity did if nothing truly happened. She was hiding something in those eyes of hers.

"Really?" He was willingly to play along. "Did he say anything about me? I was sure he had some intentions of killing me."

Her eyes widen. _'…talk about us…'_ She thought back to the words that were the roots of her dilemma.

"No!" She said it a little too loudly. "He said nothing about us- I mean you."

"Relax…" The man placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was only asking. You sound as if-"

"Wheeler!"

Both Serenity and Ryouta turned around towards the main doors of the building. They both thought the same thing…

_Déjà vu_

Seto Kaiba stared down at his two employees. His icy azure focused on the woman. He refused to acknowledge the other man's presence.

"Serenity, I hope you didn't forget that we had plans this evening."

* * *

I noticed my endings are all the same. It pisses me off because it's not original…but at the same time, I can't think of a better ending. **–sigh-**

Preview for next chapter:

_Rebecca's green eyes widen. "How did you get this number?"_

"_You're not the only hacker around here." Mokuba grinned as he leaned back into his seat. He heard the other mutter some curse words. "A proper lady like yourself shouldn't say such foul things." He teased her._

"_Damn it Mokuba!" She sounded so cute when she was angry. "I'm hanging up!"_

"_Wait!" The young man wasn't going to let her go just yet. "I wanted to update you on our agreement." The blond remained silent. He took it as a cue to continue. "You should start picking out an outfit to wear for our date…"_

_Rebecca held the phone tight. It was impossible. Seto Kaiba couldn't have confessed so soon. The day wasn't even over for Pete's sake. She made the bet with him this afternoon; he couldn't have won so quickly. "You're lying."_

"_Now why would I lie?" Mokuba's gray eyes looked over at the screens that replayed what the cameras caught a few moments ago. "I'm just telling you that I'm going to win and that our date will be very soon."_

"_How do you know that?" She questioned._

"_First starters, they kissed and…"_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

Happy New Year! (Okay, I know I'm late.) Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the adds faves/alerts too! Here's another chapter!  
Enjoy!

Seto Kaiba is not attracted to his brother's secretary. He doesn't find her appealing or attractive. He doesn't want to know if her kisses are sweet. Seto Kaiba is NOT turned on by her. So why does he stare at her ass when she's walking? Seto x Serenity

**Betcha Never**

_Betcha never you'd touch my heart…_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

This wasn't what Serenity had in mind when he said that they will be conducting the outline tonight. She imagined a more of a professional setting. Maybe like an office or a conference room scene. She wasn't expecting to talk about the new project over a candle light dinner in a five star restaurant.

"Quite a surprise isn't it?"

Oh yes, Director Kaoru Ishizuka, a dear friend and adviser to Seto Kaiba, was with them too.

The man in his late fifties smiled warmly at the secretary. "Seto is treating us to dinner." The older man ignored the glance he got from the CEO. After working at Kaiba Corp already for twenty-six years he was use to the glares. He survived with Gozaburo Kaiba, so Seto Kaiba wasn't going to be a big deal.

The secretary nodded, "I agree." Serenity gave a smile of her own. "I never thought I would have the honor." She looked over at Seto briefly before looking down at her menu.

Kaoru chuckled. Serenity never ceased to amaze him. He worked on many projects with her. After all, his department was very close knitted with Mokuba's, so it was only natural he interacted with the secretary. And every time, she had something up her sleeve.

"So Mr. Kaiba…" The older man's voice was laced with sarcasm. The young CEO took his eyes off Serenity and turned to his attention to the senior director, "…should we order first or start outlining?"

"Why don't we do both? I think we can all multitask." Kaiba signaled over a waitress. "Serenity, please order first."

The red head looked up to meet the charming blue eyes of her boss. Those attractive eyes instantly told her that tonight wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Kaoru Ishizuka might have been old, after all he was fifty-nine and that age is frowned upon by the new generation, but even so he wasn't blind. He still had perfect vision, that surprised his doctors, and he could see clearly the tension between the two twenty-something year olds. He saw the nervousness that hid behind Serenity's sugar coaxed words and he could see warm almost tender glances Seto gave the secretary.

'_It's almost as if they were just in lo-'_ The man couldn't finish the thought. It was still foreign to him to think such a thing especially about Seto. Though, it's pretty obvious that Seto, the same boy he watch grow up, had some feelings for the lovely red head. Was it feelings that can develop into something deeper? From the way Kaoru looked at it there was a possibility.

The man smiled to himself as his thoughts went on. However, that was short lived as someone called out to him.

Serenity turned to the director, "Don't you think Mr. Ishizuka?" The woman couldn't believe that Kaiba just wanted to get on with the project without first getting the public's opinion. They had to think about the customers and what they wanted and needed. Now with the economy being unstable, people were being sensitive with their money.

"Yes, I agree. It should be done." Kaoru didn't know what he was agreeing to. He just had to say something. "Seto, Serenity is right."

The brunette looked long and hard at the secretary that should her ground. She was opposing him? He hid his smirk. That little spark was back.

"Very well, we will consider what the audience wants." Kaiba admitted defeat here. "We will conduct a survey and it will last until the end of fall."

Serenity was happy with this. For the past hour and half, she was trying to convince him to forget about starting the Yotsuba project so early and it looks with this survey business, she accomplished her job.

The man on her right noticed a change in her. "Aren't you glad? You won't have to deal with so much paperwork." Kaoru asked as he grabbed his glass.

The woman allowed a genuine smile to grace her face. "Oh I wish. " She said thoughtfully. "But work is never done."

"One thing I noticed about you, Serenity, you always do more than you have too. You go that extra mile." The man made a gesture to the brunette. "Seto I think you should take Serenity."

The said man choked on his drink. He coughed and looked at the grinning face of his adviser. "What are you talking about?" He was utterly confused.

"I'm just saying that Serenity should be yours." The director's ashy eyes shined as he watched the two adults beside him color up. He suppressed his laughter and decided to stop his teasing. "I meant that she should be your secretary." He sensed the relief coming from both. "Michiko shouldn't be running around for you. Serenity is young and has the spirit to be _your_ secretary. Plus Serenity is spoiling your brother by making his work easier. I think it's time she spoils you."

"Oh no, Mokuba still keeps busy." The ginger woman said in defense. She wanted to change the topic. Right now she would rather be talking about the project than this.

Kaoru shook his head. "He keeps busy chasing after that Hawkins girl." He was going to stop his teasing, but it was too much fun. "That reminds me, Seto when are you going to find someone? You are twenty four was it? Still young, I think it's time you go and start looking. Sereni-"

"I think that's enough." Kaiba's words were sharp making the older man bite his tongue. Maybe he went too far? Though, it was fun.

Serenity was thankfully for his interruption. She didn't want to know the rest. She cleared her throat. "I guess that our evening is over?" It was getting late and she wanted to get to Joey. Oh no, she didn't forget about Joey and Haruhi. They were in the back of her mind the whole time.

"I think we should stay for some dessert." Kaoru said a bit too cheerfully. "Mr. Kaiba here is treating us. Might as well take full advantage don't you think?"

"I'm fine." The Wheeler shook her head. "I'm full." It was lie. She ordered a small dish and didn't even finish it. How could she have? The majority of the time she was arguing with Kaiba.

"I think dessert is a good idea." Seto said surprising Serenity. He looked over at the woman across from him. "You didn't eat all of your dinner." He wasn't only paying attention to the conversation back then. He had his attention on her the entire evening. "I'm sure you have room for dessert."

Serenity didn't know what to say. She was caught in his stare. Was he trying to intimidate her? If so, he was doing a good job at it. She felt her blood rush to her cheek and looked down right away.

Kaiba called over the waitress for the dessert menu while Kaoru asked for the wine menu.

"What?" The man asked when he received a look from the CEO. "Don't worry. I'll pay for this myself. Think of it as my treat to you two." He didn't bother to hide his sly grin.

"Serenity, do you like Chianti or Merlot?"

* * *

"Next time, I won't add too much vinegar." The woman with dark curly locks said as she dried off the plates.

"I thought it was perfect." Ryouta gave his fiancée a perk on the kiss. Emiko rolled her eyes at the little display.

"You should make it when Serenity comes over."

The woman was taken back. "It has been such a long time since she came over." She placed the dishes away in the cupboard. "Please tell me she has herself a boyfriend!" She was getting excited. It has been a while since she heard of the other woman.

The dirty blond thought back to his boss. Ah, yes the same one that kidnapped sweet Serenity early this evening. "Don't worry…soon your wish will come true." They were going out for dinner that must mean something, no?

Emiko raised an eyebrow. She noticed the playfulness in Ryouta's voice. "So that means…?" She questioned.

"What do you think it means?" The man teased her.

Before Emiko could answer the door bell rang. She cursed and rushed to the door. Ryouta took the opportunity to make a quick call. By now, dinner must have ended, right?

* * *

"Now…now Serenity don't fall." Kaoru took a hold of the woman's arm. He thanked the doorman for holding the door and then turned back to the woman who hiccupped.

"Very funny, Mr. Ishizuka." Serenity tried her best to hold in her hiccup, but failed. "But I am not drunk." Maybe she was a bit a BIT tipsy, but not drunk. The other laughed.

The red head glared at the old man who mocked her. Really? Was this all a joke to him? She told him that she wasn't a drinker. She was weak! Weak! To alcohol. She had no interest in drinking. However, the man was deaf to her words and insisted that she drink some glasses of wine. And she couldn't say no to her superior. Then there was dessert. Kaiba just had to pick out some rum flavored cake and that didn't help.

Seto walked behind them. He chuckled. "I think one more glass and you would be." Serenity felt a chill run down her spine, but she dismissed it to be the wind and not Kaiba's words.

"Seto…" Kaoru said as the cars pulled over before them. "I think it's wise if you take her home." He was serious. "Just to make sure." He added.

Kaiba found it hard to stay composed. Take her home alone? "You heard her. She said she's not drunk, Miss Wheeler will be fine." Yet there was some uneasiness in his voice. He glanced over at the red head who covered her mouth to hold in her hiccup, but it escaped her lips making a little squeak. Seto found it rather cute. She was rather cute. The rosy blush on her cheeks didn't help either.

The CEO was little by little changing his mind. It wouldn't hurt to see her home. Would it?

Before he could answer his own thoughts a musical ring filled the air. Kaiba left a vibration in his pants. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he took out his phone. He excused himself and answered.

"What do you want?" It was a nice greeting.

"Brother! Are you still with Serenity?" Mokuba was too happy on the other line.

Seto hesitated to answer. "What if I am?"

Mokuba snickered, "Perfect!" He yelled which made Seto pull the phone away. "I need to give her some papers. I don't think I'll be able to make it tomorrow and the files are due to the financial department." He said rather quickly.

"I'll give them to her tomorrow then. And what exactly are you going to be doing that won't allow to come?" He questioned.

There was silence on the other line for a moment. "Stuff." The younger one Kaiba answered. There was another pause before he screamed into the phone. "Please! I don't trust you with the file. You might forget." Ha! Seto Kaiba forget? Very unlikely…

"Just bring Serenity over. I'll drive her home or something! Just bring her!" Mokuba was becoming needy and Seto was becoming deaf.

"I wonder who called this time?" Kaoru thought aloud. He and Serenity sat on the bench as they wait for the brunette.

Serenity shrugged as she felt a bit sleepy. It was getting late each passing second and Serenity just wanted to get home and of course check on Joey. Today was just a hectic day for her and she wanted it to be over. She wanted away from Kaiba.

"Serenity!" The woman looked up and blinked a few times to brush off the sleepiness. The devil himself walked towards them with a grim face. Oh, this wasn't good.

"You'll be coming with me."

Kaoru smiled brightly at this. "That's great. Now I won't have to worry."

"Huh?" Serenity was at lost of words.

Kaiba ignored her and took her hand. She stumbled towards him and grabbed onto his arm for support. Serenity left herself getting hot and red. And she wasn't the only one. Kaiba turned away to hid the little blush.

"Mokuba has to give you some papers." With that said he led her into his waiting car.

Kaoru didn't mind that he was being ignored. He just waved good bye having a good feeling about tonight. He couldn't wait to tell his wife the story.

* * *

Joey was mad.

He was pissed off and was ready to kill Ryouta for calling him. His damn phone call caused Haruhi to wake up. Wake up! The baby girl was crying and fussing in her father's arms. The father tried to sing a lullaby to his baby, but he failed miserably. (No talent for singing.)

Joey held the phone between his shoulder and head. "Look Ren hasn't stopped by today, okay?" The bitterness was evident in his voice. His chocolate eyes looked down the troubled child. He reached out for her pacifier. Thank the heavens that it stopped her crying. Joey began to rock her slowly and gently in his arms. Little by little the child entered the world of dream.

The Wheeler heard no reply from the other. He was about to say his good bye and as he was about to click the line dead the quiet _very quiet_ words of the other grabbed his attention.

"I see…" His friend didn't pick her up phone, so Ryouta assumed that she was at Joey's. "I guess Serenity is still on her date then." He whispered.

Ryouta pulled away the phone when he heard a loud, "What?" It was followed by a baby's crying.

* * *

Mokuba welcomed Serenity with a hug. "Good you're here."

"Give her the files. I have Tanaka waiting outside for her." Kaiba walked in passing by Serenity and Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba glared at his older brother. "Serenity isn't leaving so soon." He turned towards the maid who stood silently behind them. "Please go and tell Tanaka not to wait. I'll take Serenity home."

Serenity wanted to protest against this but Mokuba didn't allow her to speak. "I have the papers upstairs. I was just finishing them up. Please wait in the living room." The woman found herself being dragged deeper into the Kaiba manor.

"Miku, please get Serenity something to drink! A Bloody Mary! Piña colada! Daiquiri! Margarita!" Mokuba shouted to his maid as she reentered the household.

Serenity gasped at the drinks that were called out. "Mokuba!" Serenity struggled to say as she walked with the young man. "I don't want any of that. I-I-" She hiccupped again. Damn it! They weren't gone. She was positive they were.

The dark haired boy smiled innocently at his lovely secretary. "I can't treat my employee?" He asked with a false tone of sweetness.

The woman was too nice for her own good. She couldn't look at those purple puppy eyes of his. Even at this age, he still had an effect. "Please…" Serenity looked over at the maid who waited for the order. "Just give me juice?"

"Yes, give her juice." Mokuba told his maid; however, his eyes told her something else.

* * *

Seto Kaiba knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Mokuba was acting very strange. He was planning something that was for sure. What was it? Seto didn't know, but he knew that it had to do with Serenity.

Ah, Serenity…The woman he hasn't been able to give out his mind. Kaiba was sure she casted a curse on him. He admits he's attracted to her in a physically way and tonight that was obvious. During dinner he wasn't able to look away. Kaiba thought back to the dinner. He was hoping to intimidate her and have her squirm. Yet that had proven to be a failure. She was very much in control when arguing with him. And it didn't help that Kaoru was there with them. Instead tonight Seto found himself getting deeper and deeper in-

_CRASH_

It came from the living room. Kaiba's azure eyes flared up in alarm. He wasted no time to go towards the family room. For a split second he imagined the worse as he remembered who was in the room.

"What happen-" The word died out.

There was glass shattered on the floor and in the middle on the sharp broken piece stood Serenity. The red head looked so happy and mellow. She had a lazy smile on her face. Her cheeks were red and her honey eyes were glassy, it was as if she was in a trance. Her body shook every time she hiccupped. In her hands she held her cup of cranberry juice. "Oops." Serenity whispered.

Kaiba walked slowly toward the woman and held out his hand. "Come…" Surprisingly his voice was gentle.

The woman lit up and took his waiting hand. "Thank you!" The happiness in her voice lit something in Kaiba. "I thought-" _Hic_ "you were going to-" _Hic_ "scream at me!" She giggled.

As she got closer, Kaiba smelled a very unique scent. It was almost like… He looked down at the glass in her hand. "Give me that." He snatched it away from her. She cried out a childish no and mumbled to herself that he was meanie.

Kaiba took a sip as he ignored her immature whines. "Vodka?" There was vodka in her cranberry juice. That would explain her behavior.

He looked down at the woman who still didn't let go his hand. She moved in closer and buried her head in his chest. The physical contact made the CEO flinch. His heart beat increased. "Wheeler, lets get you home." His voice cracked on him. Damn it, this was not good.

Serenity shook her head. "You are warm, Seto." She whispered.

"And you are drunk."

_Hic_ "Yes! Yes I am." _Hic _"It's your brother's fault." _Hic Hic Hic_ The vice president knew that Serenity couldn't hold her liqueur.

Kaiba was already planning his brother's demise. "Mokuba…" He'll make sure to deal with him later. Right now, main objective was to get Serenity home. "You'll get the papers tomorrow…it's time to go home."

However, Serenity wouldn't move. She stayed there with her head on his chest listening to his racing heart. "I don't wanna."

Oh, he didn't want to either…wait what? Seto shook away the thought. "Whee-"

"You know…" _Hic_ Her intoxicated caramel eyes met his blue ones. "tonight was like-" _Hic Hic_ "a date." She softly said the last word. Her cheeks turned redder and it wasn't the alcohol. "If…" She tip toed. Her hands traveled up to his silky brown locks. He froze. "If…" She said again. There was some seduction tangled up in her voice. "tonight was a date." That word again.

_Hic_

"Shouldn't I get a good night kiss?"

_Hic_

_Kiss…_ Kaiba didn't know how to reaction to her question. He didn't have too. He just had to react to her lips on his.

His reaction was to kiss back. He leaned in closer to get best access. A little bite and her mouth was all his. The bitter taste of cranberry and burning sensation of the vodka lingered. Though, that didn't matter to him. Just the fact that he was French kissing his brother's secretary, the same woman who had him on fire right now, was all that mattered.

* * *

Mokuba laughed at the screen. His gray colored eyes lit with mischief as he reached for the phone. Oh, sweet victory!

"Hello?" The sexy voice of his soon to be girlfriend answered.

"Hey, sweetie."

Rebecca's green eyes widen. "How did you get this number?"

"You're not the only hacker around here." Mokuba grinned as he leaned back into his seat. He heard the other mutter some curse words. "A proper lady like yourself shouldn't say such foul things." He teased her.

"Damn it Mokuba!" She sounded so cute when she was angry. "I'm hanging up!"

"Wait!" The young man wasn't going to let her go just yet. "I wanted to update you on our agreement." The blond remained silent. He took it as a cue to continue. "You should start picking out an outfit to wear for our date…"

Rebecca held the phone tight. It was impossible. Seto Kaiba couldn't have confessed so soon. The day wasn't even over for Pete's sake. She made the bet with him this afternoon; he couldn't have won so quickly. "You're lying."

"Now why would I lie?" Mokuba's gray eyes looked over at the screens that replayed what the cameras caught a few moments ago. "I'm just telling you that I'm going to win and that our date will be very soon."

"How do you know that?" She questioned.

"First starters, they kissed and…" He left it hanging just to create some suspense.

"What?" Her scream was loud enough to wake up her grandfather.

"Becky, please calm down. I know you are excited about our date, but-" He was such a teaser.

"Jackass…you played dirty."

He smirked. "I was never clean to begin with. Come over tomorrow for breakfast. You can give me a wash."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I'm back! –get hits by tomatoes- Yea, um…long time. RL has been a bitch. Now, I found the time to write again. This story along with another favorite of mine has been already outlined. So updates shouldn't take a freaking year. This will be completed!  
Thank you for the reviews and read (if you guys are still around)…!

Some OOC = Seto Kaiba. He makes peace with his emotions….I think.

Seto Kaiba is not attracted to his brother's secretary! He doesn't find her attractive. He doesn't want to know if her kisses are sweet. Kaiba is NOT turned on by her. So why does he stare at her butt when she's walking? Oh denial. Seto x Serenity

**Betcha Never**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

This wasn't how Seto Kaiba expected his evening to end. He was expecting another restless night of reviewing outlines, punching numbers, signing some contacts, and making calls to some idiots cross the world about new installments to one of his games.

Instead, what he got was a drunken woman, who had him on fire just moments ago, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Seto didn't know if this was better than his usual nights. _Definitely better…_

Her moist lips brushed against him. Kaiba felt a hot sensation again. He bit back a groan. He had to remain in control. He needed to be composed. Serenity, obviously, wasn't.

The red head was off in her own little world. The day's events, the stress she felt, and work had finally gotten to her. The alcohol gave her sweet release. Yes, it was a drunken, not thought out, and will give her headaches in the morning release, but it eased her inner turmoil. Serenity was simply happy and craving for more. And she went for it.

Seto was having a hard time remaining in control when she leaned up for another kiss. Unlike their first kiss where he dominated, she was the one with the power. Serenity wanted to make the Seto Kaiba weak and she did. Seto melted in her touch. She didn't hold back. She nibbled his lip and quickly was granted access. She moved fast and swiftly as she tasted every bit of Seto Kaiba.

This time Seto couldn't help back the groan. Not only was the kiss turning him on, but as well how her fingers tangled themselves into his hair slightly massaging him sending shivers down his spine. Who would have thought that the little woman was a vixen? Seto liked it. He liked it a lo-

_CRACK_

The sound of glass breaking broke Kaiba away from his lustfully trance. Serenity moaned in frustration at his actions.

"Sir…" Miku stood at the entrance of the living room. The older woman tilted her head in a questioning manner. "Tanaka wishes to know if he will still be taking Ms. Wheeler home." She asked as if she didn't just want in on her boss making out with said woman.

Kaiba felt a wave of heat rush to his face. "No…" He whispered. "She will be staying the night." It was already too late. She was in no state to be in her apartment alone. She was even barely awake. He looked down at the woman. Serenity had her eyes closed as she rested her head on his chest. She was slowly drifting off.

Miku watched with amusement, but she made sure to keep her best poker face on. She had been working for the Kaibas for some time now. She has seen both good and bad moments…but this was something new and interesting. She didn't really believe Mokuba's words when he mentioned Seto's interest in someone. She brushed him off, but now she couldn't do that…not with this pretty little scene.

"Will she be taking in one of the guestrooms or in your room, sir?"

Seto instantly looked up with a glare at his maid's implications. "Guestroom."

Miku nodded as she tried not to smile. "Very well."

* * *

Mokuba cursed as Miku walked in on them. "No!"

The moment was ruin…well not completely. They managed to kiss again. That was something. He watched on the screen as the maid left leaving Seto and Serenity alone. He couldn't make out what his brother was saying to Serenity, but he knew the passionate moment passed. The young man sighed. Tomorrow was another day. Something else would happen.

'_Well Becky is coming…_' He thought to himself with a smirk. Even though, she hung up on him after his bathing comment, Mokuba knew she was coming. She wouldn't be able to resist her curiosity to see if Mokuba's words were true.

He gave the video feed a last look before grabbing his phone and heading to his own room. Seto had already left carrying Serenity bridal style to one of the rooms. The image of his brother carrying his secretary like that made Mokuba smile.

Would it be too soon to register them up for the wedding? The younger Kaiba laughed.

* * *

"There you go…" Seto laid the woman down on the bed. Serenity had reluctantly let go of her hold on Kaiba as she was placed down on the soft bed.

The brunette watched as the woman made herself comfortable on the bed. He pulled up the covers before retreating back a bit and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the floor as he collected himself. He really didn't know what to think tonight. And that frustrated him. The woman whom he was eying at for sometime now has flipped his world upside down in one single day. _One single day._

Kaiba needed order, logic, and reason. He didn't like this turmoil of confusion and raging emotions. And today it all exploded in his face. First he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush going over to her office, then seeing green envy and jealousy, then back to the fucking crush and admiration over their dinner, and now like a horny teenager in the living room. This wasn't him, this wasn't Seto Kaiba.

'_All blame on my male urges!_' Kaiba went back to his number one excuse. _'I'm only acting this way because of my body…I'm..I'm…'_ The excuse started to sound ridiculous to him as he thought it over.

If it was only his hormones to blame then he would be acting the same way towards the other women at his company. He would be staring at them when they walked away from him. Or would be thinking of them when they were close. Yet, he wasn't. He was only like this when it came to Serenity Wheeler. If another woman had kissed him, sober or not, he would have pushed her away. Yet, he didn't with Serenity. He embraced it.

The man allowed himself to sigh and admitted defeat. (Thankfully, there was no one around to see it. The only witness was sleeping peacefully and luckily no cameras for Mokuba to watch.) It wasn't just physical attraction. The conclusion scared the CEO.

Seto looked Serenity's sleeping figure as he thought about his new realization. His feelings were based on more than her sex appeal. Yes, she had stunning features…but also a personality. Though, she worried a little too much about small things. And she was a perfectionist which made her very stubborn, annoying to work with, and a pain at times. And she wandered too much in her thoughts. And she was a little naïve as well. And she had a habit of biting her pens. And she constantly hums when she's typing. And…Yet with all of this, Seto was ok with it.

"Damn it…" How did it get to this? He gently rubbed his temple as another sigh escaped him. Seto couldn't pin point the moment it happened. He never would have bet this would happen. She was the mutt's little sister and yet, here he was with his heart beating a little faster when she was around. It-

"Seto…" The man snapped out of thoughts and looked back at the red head. He feared she was awake. What would she say? Do? She would remember?

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about that. Serenity still slept soundly. She snuggled into the oversize pillow and once more whispered her boss' name.

Shock over came the brunette. She was dreaming about him. This was interesting. A sudden thought hit him. Wasn't there a theory that alcohol exposed the truth and one's hidden desire? Could it be that Serenity had a crush of her own on him? He didn't take her feelings into consideration, but now he did. Seto smirked as it settled in. He couldn't help, but wonder.

Serenity smiled as she continued off in her dream. What she was dreaming about? Seto didn't allow himself to think too much about it. He quickly cut it short as his male mind wandered to some impure thoughts. He couldn't deal with more. It was time for him to go.

But, not before indulging himself with one more kiss.

* * *

It was delicious.

Ha! It was funny. She described a kiss as being delicious. How was that possible when all she tasted was the bitter cranberry and vodka? Regardless, the kiss was delicious and just oh so good. Serenity smiled to herself as she recalled her dream. She buried herself deeper in the bed.

'_Mmm, the pillow is so soft.'_ Serenity loved it. _'The bedding and cover too.' _Everything was just so comfy.

Too comfy.

Serenity opened her eyes. Her wide hazel eyes took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her room.

'_Calm down.'_ Serenity sat up as she collected her thoughts. Panicking wouldn't do her any good. She had to take it step by step. What was the last thing she remembered?

'_I went home with Kaiba…Mokuba had some papers…Miku gave me some juice…But it wasn't juice…Oh my…' _Little by little everything started to come back to her in a haze. She was in the living room alone. She was poking at the glass figurine and it shattered. Then Kaiba came. Then…

Serenity gasped. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a bloody dream. She had actually made out with her boss. This was not good. Not good at all. The woman started to hyperventilate.

It took Serenity a good five minutes to work up the strength to move out of the bed. She needed to get out like now. She had to get ready for the worse. She was going to get fired. She had to look for another job. She would be lucky if she got even a recommendation and not blacklisted. _'Calm down!'_ She told herself as she gathered her belongings on the nightstand.

_Buzzz _

She jerked up at the sound of her phone. Serenity wasn't going to bother with it now. It was probably Ryouta to make fun of her or be nosy about last night. She didn't want to deal with it. She walked towards the door. Before she had a chance to touch the knob, it opened.

Serenity instantly covered her mouth to mute the scream.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to scare you." Miku said with concern as she walked in the room with a box in hand. "I'm sorry."

Serenity shook her head. "It-it's okay."

Miku frowned, but didn't push on the topic. "Well…good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She was lucky she didn't have a hangover. Though, she would like that rather than dealing with what's to come. Kaiba must want to talk to her about her bad behavior last night.

The maid had a feeling what Serenity was worried about. She wanted to laugh. This morning Seto was the same…still in wonderment and shocked over the events that happened. "Here are some fresh clothes. I ordered them this morning from one of our tailors. I'm sure you it will fit your perfectly. You can get ready in the bathroom over there." She gestured to one of the doors in the spacious room. "It will have everything you need. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to call me." She pointed at the phone. "Dial 005."

Serenity nodded as she took it all in.

"And Mokuba is making breakfast this morning. You can call him at the kitchen by dialing 016 if you want something specific done. Though, it might take him a while to pick up, he's entertaining his guest Ms. Hawkins. My best bet is to just go downstairs." Miku smiled and continued answering Serenity's unasked question. "As for Mr. Kaiba, he's still in his room. I doubt he will be going to down for breakfast."

Serenity sighed in relief.

* * *

"So are you going to kiss the chef for the awesome blueberry pancakes?" Mokuba said as he leaned on the counter. He gave the lovely blond in front of him a charming smile.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. She stared at the other with a bored look. She didn't utter a word, but just took a bite of her pancake.

Mokuba touched where his heart was. "Oh I see how it is the silent treatment." He cried dramatically. "Fine! Be that way. I will weep in sorrow." Once again, he received no reaction.

Yet, it didn't discourage the Kaiba. She needed some time to warm up that was all. He decided to give that for a while. Mokuba turned around ready to make more pancakes. Serenity should be waking up by now and she will surely be hungry. The dark headed man started to hum to himself as he poured the batter.

The blond at the counter watched with amazement as the other cooked. Rebecca had expected to be served by one of the housekeepers. She did not think that Mokuba Kaiba was a master in the kitchen. Though, she won't admit aloud the pancakes were delicious. She'll damned if she let that slip out. The younger Kaiba already had a big ego and she wasn't going to feed it. But, she was interested what else could Mokuba do…?

"I was thinking…" Mokuba said as he watched over the stove. "for our date, I would make you dinner."

Rebecca snorted. "It's not going to happen."

"Tsk, tsk, don't be a sore loser, darling." The boy teased. He looked over his shoulder with playful purple eyes. "After all I told you and showed you, you still think you are going to win?"

Rebecca frowned as she recalled what she was shown earlier. The first thing Mokuba did when she came to the manor was pull out the feed from last night. To say that the little genius was surprised by what she saw was an understatement. It just wasn't possible. Yet, the proof was there recorded. Sadly, there was no sound, so she didn't know what they said. But, their actions spoke loud enough. The scene was straight out of a romance flick. (Not that Rebecca watches them…Lie!)

She was worried. She was actually going to lose the bet.

'_That might not be bad…' _Rebecca's eyes widened at her own thought. Where did that come from? No, it was not good. She wasn't going to funded! And she wasn't going to give Mokuba the satisfaction of the date…even if he was willing to cook for her. It was a nice, considerate, and romance thought…(Hmm, another in denial?)

"It was just a kiss. There was no emotion behind it. Just lust. He was acting on the moment." Rebecca reasoned with that. This was Seto Kaiba. He doesn't do romance, damn it! Alas, it was hard to believe her own words.

Mokuba watched with pure glee as the girl got angry. Oh how adorable. He could kiss her right there but resisted from doing so. They were near sharp objects…and Becky might go wild.

"We'll see…" He grinned. "Now for our date, maybe we can go to the villa-"

"Not going to happen." Rebecca got up from the high chair. "I need to get away from your insufferable ego." She stormed out of the kitchen.

Their date was going to be hell. Call him a masochist…he'll call it love.

* * *

Seto walked down the hallway for the fifth time. Before he would reach her door, he would walk away. He didn't know what to do. (That has been happening a lot lately.)

Last night, he went to bed thinking about his little epiphany. His last conscious thoughts led him to a very ravaging dream…but he wasn't going to think of that now. He needed a clear mind if he were going to talk to Serenity. That's if he did.

What was he even going to talk to her about? '_Oh, you recall last night? Yea, about that…' _

He should probably wait longer. Kaiba started to like that idea. He had other things to see too. This could wait a little longer. Plus, he had to make sure this wasn't just a passing thing. (Nope it wasn't…) It was a crush, right? It's not like he actually admit anything about lo-love. He rolled his eyes at the love. No, it wasn't…right?

The brunette started to walk away, but stopped short when he saw a familiar girl.

"Good morning, Seto." Rebecca greeted cheerfully. Ah, just the person she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Shouldn't she be off in a lab or playing with her toys?

The girl brushed off his question. "I heard a rumor from a little raven."

Kaiba remained silent as he crossed his arms. She was up to something. If she was working with Mokuba this was going to trouble for him.

"You're having an affair with the secretary?" She wasted no time to get to the point. As much as Rebecca wanted to believe it was just a spur of the moment kiss…it was difficult. She had to see how Kaiba would react to the idea of a relationship with Serenity. She wanted to push his buttons and see if this crazy idea Mokuba had held some truth.

Kaiba held his composure. However, his blue eyes betrayed his astonish and angry. How did she? It donned on him how she found out. "So you're boyfriend told you." He fired back getting her angry as well. Kaiba was well aware of his brother's relationship and feelings towards the American.

Her green eyes narrowed. "Haha, very funny." Her voice was deadly. It didn't faze Kaiba. Come on, he invented the whole scary persona act. "Now, what's your deal with Serenity?" She got back on topic.

Kaiba didn't like her question. It was none of her business in the first place. "Why do you care?"

Rebecca smirked. "So you aren't denying there's something going on?" Now she needed to know was it lust or love? "What exactly are your intentions?"

Kaiba was at lost for a moment. There was really nothing going on…but last night. "There's nothing going on." He finally said. "I have no intentions." He didn't...yet, then why was he going to go to Serenity's room?

The girl wasn't convinced. She adjusted her glasses as she gave the CEO a hard look. He was unsure. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. Sadly, what she was seeing was helping Mokuba's claim. "Liar…" Rebecca said hoping maybe one more push will do something.

And it was really what he needed. Kaiba's pride was showing its ugly head. He wasn't going stand here getting questioned by a kid! He didn't have to deal coming from her! She was just nosy…nosy little brat. This was his matter, his fucking problem. "Look Hawkins, what I do with my secretary is my business." And just to make sure, she dropped it for good, he added. "And that is what Wheeler is, a secretary to me and _nothing more_." He lied through his teeth.

Rebecca retreated to silence. It wasn't because of his words or that cruel tone of his, but because of the woman that stood by the guestroom door.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder to follow the girl's gaze. His azure eyes met hurt hazel ones.

Serenity forced herself to be professional. "Thank you for clearing things up."


End file.
